Rotary compression molding machines called rotary tabletting machines are often used to manufacture molded products by compressing a powder or granular particles in the fields of pharmaceuticals, foods, electronic components and so on. Among such molded products, those which have a core inside are used in the field of drugs and are called press-coated tablets due to the fact that a powder or granular particles serving as an outer layer is compression-molded outside a core tablet (center tablet).